


What I need (is for you to be sure)

by Etwas_Schlau



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Denial of Feelings, Enemy Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Short & Sweet, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etwas_Schlau/pseuds/Etwas_Schlau
Summary: As if sleeping with the enemy wasn't bad enough, Lena finds herself longing for the girl with the violet hair and the brilliant smile, even when she's with her.





	What I need (is for you to be sure)

**Author's Note:**

> **Note:** I do not own Overwatch. All rights to the game and its characters belong to Blizzard.
> 
> hayley kiyoko just released her new album so my power is at its peak and sometimes u just gotta write some girls kissing, y'know?

A beam of sunlight pulled Lena from sleep and into reality, consciousness thick and dreamlike. She squinted her eyes shut against the glow beyond them, grunting.

It was warm, she noted, warmer than usual. She liked it. She rolled away from the streak of sun, nuzzling into her sheets like a kitten with a content smile dimpling her face.

“Looks like someone’s happy.”

For one frantic moment Lena’s body tensed, eyes shooting open at the sound of the foreign voice, but her heart calmed at the sight of tousled violet-tipped hair and an amused smirk. Memories of the impassioned night before rolled back to her like waves during high tide and she blinked in confusion.

“Sombra,” she croaked, voice thick with sleep. “You’re still here.”

“Yeah.”

She shuffled into a sitting position, legs crossed over one another. “Normally you’re gone by the time I wake up.”

Indigo eyes briefly flickered away from hers. “Hey, it’s not like I have anywhere better to be.”

“Aside from Talon headquarters,” she said, an unspoken challenge flashing in her expression.

Sombra met the provocation with something calculating in her gaze. “It’s no worse than whatever you have going on over at Overwatch 2.0.”

Tracer chewed her lip crossly. “Don’t compare that to this.”

“I’m not here to fight, Lena.”

There was a pause, silent and heavy, both pairs of eyes drilling into each other. It was unspoken, the meaning behind the almost wounded look Lena was throwing, but she voiced it anyway.

“Why _are_ you here?”

“Because I want to be.”

She huffed and stared at the half-open blinds, gaze following the swirling path of a floating dust particle. “Right.” _Not because of me._

This was how it usually ended when Sombra stayed in the mornings. Tracer hated that she almost wished she had disappeared overnight this time; it was preferable to tense, awkward moments that lead into periods of radio silence that could last anywhere from a few weeks to several months.

Sombra began to shift and Lena closed her eyes, waiting for the telltale sound of prompt redressing and receding footfalls. Instead, a warm pair of arms wound its way around her shoulders, accompanied by a soft kiss planted on the base of her neck.

Tracer threw a glance over her shoulder at the mischievous face nuzzling into her neck. She instinctually leaned into the embrace, seeking out Sombra’s soft lips with her own and moaning quietly into her mouth.

Tracer twisted herself around to press her body flush against Somba’s front, gently dragging her nails through the soft, shaved hair on the back of her head. Sombra shivered and grinned into the kiss, prompting Lena to push her onto her back on the bed, gazing down at her with a burning fervour.

For a moment she softened, scanning the woman beneath her. “You’re sure?”

A grin, brilliant and wide, presented itself. “Never been surer.”

Lena captured Sombra’s lips once more, feeling nothing but warm.

**Author's Note:**

> reprimand me for being unable to stick with one sombra ship at comrade-schlau.tumblr.com


End file.
